609: Heat
Heat, A.K.A. Experiment 609, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to fire orange heat lasers from the black oval-shaped bulb on his forehead. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". He is voiced by Dionne Quan. He was stolen, named and trained by Gantu, along with Hammerface (033), Thresher (544), and Plasmoid (617), turned into an army of 100 weaklings by Dupe (344), and rescued by Lilo's rescue team in "Snafu". Appearance Heat is a red-orange dog/koala-like experiment with small black eyes, thick arms and legs, a big mouth, long drooping ears, a large red nose and a large black bulb-like oval-shaped feature on his forehead. Special Abilities Heat can fire an orange heat ray, much like a blowtorch, from the large bulb-like feature on his forehead. Weaknesses Like other experiments, when Heat is divided by Dupe into a hundred replicas, each one will be virtually harmless. ''Stitch! Heat made an appearance in a later episode of the ''Stitch! anime along with Swapper, both of whom Hämsterviel used in another plot. Heat was mistaken for Splodyhead by Jumba. Swapper switched Stitch and Hiroman's bodies. Then, when Heat attacked, Hiroman required to figure out how to use Stitch's abilities to win. Heat later appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Dupe Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h10m46s118.png ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h18m15s352.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h18m43s993.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h19m00s696.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h19m27s759.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 17-59-24.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 19-17-08.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-00-30.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-01-24.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h26m52s077.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h27m13s468.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h27m23s116.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h27m48s662.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-27.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-41.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-48.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-58.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-40-49.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-43-14.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-43-43.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-44-42.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-51-01.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-07-01.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h42m23s760.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h42m31s185.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-09-17.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h50m59s201.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-03h56m29s513.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 22-00-49.jpg ScreenCapture 22.01.14 17-27-52.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-04h05m49s835.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-34.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-04h07m20s151.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-47.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-50.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-13.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-49.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-55.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 22-01-27.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 22-07-12.jpg ScreenCapture 22.01.14 14-02-02.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 14-09-56.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 14-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 14-11-54.jpg ScreenCapture 22.01.14 14-02-35.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 6-13-54.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 16-55-40.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 16-56-01.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 16-57-27.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 16-57-56.jpg|Heat being duplicated ScreenCapture 26.01.14 18-37-16.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 22-53-38.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-10h43m01s081.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-10h43m13s911.jpg|Weak clones ScreenCapture-20-01-22-10h43m24s516.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-10h43m53s265.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-10h44m21s742.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-25-19h08m45s810.jpg Remmy Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png 33494404040.jpg ExperimentsLine2.jpg 060403404040404.jpg Snafu ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h45m16s919.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h49m09s751.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h55m50s323.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h56m21s287.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-21h58m37s088.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-29-01h37m11s235.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h54m15s551.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h02m14s800.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m06s852.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m29s922.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h18m05s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h18m22s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h43m11s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h27m08s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h39m33s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h59m02s75.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h49m17s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-21-10h36m38s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h20m29s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h59m54s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-17h43m03s147.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-05-22h00m16s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-22h33m07s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h20m01s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Swapper 2.0 ScreenCapture 18.07.13 13-24-35.jpg ScreenCapture 18.07.13 13-25-17.jpg ScreenCapture 18.07.13 13-25-22.jpg ScreenCapture 18.07.13 13-25-34.jpg ScreenCapture 18.07.13 13-26-49.jpg ScreenCapture 18.07.13 13-27-13.jpg ScreenCapture 18.07.13 13-27-30.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 21-19-56.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 21-21-03.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 21-21-38.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 21-23-57.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 21-24-48.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 21-25-13.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 21-25-49.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 21-26-55.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 21-28-48.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 21-29-27.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 21-30-03.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 21-30-31.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 21-31-19.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 21-33-14.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 21-34-10.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 21-35-24.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-01-30.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-02-24.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-03-30.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-04-13.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-19-11-10-05h02m00s901.jpg The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Heat.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 002 Miscellaneous Panes90.jpg Heat Experiments on the Loose.png Heat Beach Treasure.png Trivia *Heat is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Elastico, Yaarp, Hammerface, Thresher, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Even though we saw Heat in pod form along with Plasmoid, Thresher, and Hammerface, he was the only one activated onscreen. *In the English dub of the ''Stitch! anime episode "Swapper 2.0", Jumba erroneously refers to Heat as "Splodyhead". Category:Experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Males